Thrown in!
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Me and my friend were thrown into NT, true story y'all. We had a great time too.It's more of a K  story but it's T just in case. REVIEW PLZ!
1. OMJ! JonasJustin?

**Hey! So, this is like my second of three NT inserts. But the third one's not out quite yet so…ya. Um, this is what it'd be like if my friend and I got sucked into NT and stuff. I think it'd be Uber funny! Disclaimer! Except I do own myself, and I got permission to own Whitney. R&R! =)**

_OMG where are we?_

My name's Lexi. Yes, I spell it that way so SHUT UP! Anyways I'm at my friends house. Her name's Maddie, so we decided to watch a movie tonight. Yeah…not our best idea. I know your probably all like 'What the crap? How's that a bad idea?' weeeeelllll, oh how do I describe this? Ok, so we picked up a TV from this garage sale and then we asked why the price was so low, and the person's (who had an eye-patch) like "Oh-ho it didn't look good in the living room. Here ya go, a ho-ho-ho!" Okay…now maybe I exaggerated about the Oh-ho parts but…that's not the point! Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yeah! So we spin our movie wheel (to see what movie we're going to watch, and yes we did make one!) and whatever one it lands on we watch in her new TV (I said we should watch it at my house where I sleep in the basement bedroom, so we'd have the huge plasma screen to ourselves but, no! We just have to use _her new TV!_ Though it's not much of a difference…). Maddie was jumping up and down to watch Valentines Day, while I was praying to watch Grown Ups. The movie were two of our choices, and one that we didn't feel like watching. My two were Grown Ups, and Rush Hour, her two were Valentines Day and Ballet Shoes. My one that I didn't feel like watching was National Treasure, hers was Ice Age. Spinning….jumping…praying…landing. "WHAT THE HELL?" Maddie screamed. I fell over laughing and hitting my legs. It was National Treasure. I didn't like it, but her reaction was hilarious. "Well, how'd you expect me to react?" She demanded. "Scream with glee? No. Neither of us want to watch it, so lets just-" She tried to spin the wheel. "No. We made a pact." I gasped out. "Come on." I said. I was in my blue long sweatpants, my tie-dye camp counselor in training (CIT) shirt on, and put my hair in a bun. She wore the same shirt, and black athletic shorts. We popped in the movie and nestled into her couch. The TV did nothing. "Told you it wouldn't work." I muttered. As she opened her mouth to protest, we were suddenly falling. We both screamed until we passed out, during the endless fall.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNLMLMLMLMLMLML

I was awake, but my eyes were still closed. "I wonder if I could get a shot, with one of them, before anyone else in America had the chance to." Someone muttered. I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. "I wonder how they got all the way out here." A thick British accent purred, ignoring the other man's voice. "Help me get them to the trucks." Another man said. A pair of arms suddenly picked me up, off the ground. I was trying to remember the movie, I hadn't seen in five years…yeah I was eleven when I last saw it. One was named Ben, the other was Riley, and…the rest was a huge blur. Suddenly I felt the motion of falling. Someone dropped me. "Riley! Just let Ian get her." Ben scolded. I figured out I had been in Riley's arms, and now was picked up once more, by stronger arms, that seemed warmer. Ian's arms. When we were set down on something I could feel him putting a blanket around my shoulders. I just realized how cold I was, I was shaking fiercely and I could hear Maddie's teeth chattering. My eyelids slowly stuttered open. "Are you alright?" the first voice I heard Riley's I think asked me. "Huh?" I asked. I decided to play innocent while figuring out a story. "Are you okay?" Ian asked. I finally made out the shapes before me. Ben, a strong man was on the far left, Ian the Brit was in the middle, and the youngest Riley was on the right. "I don't…know." I whispered. Finally Maddie decided to come back to the land of the living. "Where are we?" She whispered, a blanket around her too. "The arctic circle…do you remember anything?" Ben asked. "Who are you?" Maddie asked before I could answer. I was a little thankful because though I did come up with a story but I needed details. "I'm Ben, this is Ian and Riley." He answered her. "What do you remember?" He asked. Maddie looked at me expectantly. "We got lost, and went to an Inuit village, somewhere and were mugged and so we left and probably froze somewhere around here." I replied. "Oh, I'm Lexi, and this is Maddie." I introduced. "Nice to meet you." Riley sounded a little too sincere. I resisted the urge to smirk. Maddie giggled, "Nice to meet you too." I said slowly. "So, now that we told you why we're out here what are _you _out here for exactly?" I asked. "Well, we're researching a treasure of the Templar Knights, and it could be on a ship called the Charlotte which Riley's computer told us wound up right around here." He answered, I nodded. "Why don't you stick with us until we figure out where you're from." Ian suggested. "Ok…" Maddie trailed. We stalked out of the snow-mobile thing following the others. "Did we just get sucked into the movie?" Maddie hissed. "Yeah. Cool, scary, and weird." I said. "We should've watched twilight." She muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said . "Do you remember this movie at all?" She asked. "Um…no." I said. "Ugh. Isn't that just peachy?" She hissed angrily. "Pretend like you don't remember anything and we'll make it through maybe I'll remember something along the way. Just follow me okay?" I whispered. She nodded in agreement. "I found something!" Ben called out. I smiled and nodded. After an hour of indescribable boredom the ship was dug out. Maddie and Ben were starting a conversation, and Riley stalked his way over to me. "So…what's camp Birch trails?" He asked, noticing my shirt. I grinned, "Only the best camp ever. Maddie and I are training to be counslers there. To be specific we're counslers in training or CITs." I said. He nodded. "What do you do for a living?" I asked. "Um…" He trailed. "Tech support?" I guessed. "I used to." He said. I laughed, I couldn't resist. "I'm not one to hold a job either." I reassured him. "I was an intern for a while. Until my boss got fed up with my lack of enthusiasm and let me go. It was funny actually." I said. He nodded, and opened his mouth to say something when we heard "Ready to go in everybody!" Someone shouted. "Well here we go." I whispered. "Yup." Riley muttered, clearly disappointed our conversation was interrupted. We went into a cabin, inside the ship. We took a look around. "Ah, jeez!" Riley shouted stumbling backwards, and falling, seeing a corpse in a hammock. "You handled that well." Ben said. Maddie gave him two thumbs up from across the room. I grinned, as he blushed slightly. "This is it!" Ben hollered. "It's a cargo hold." He said. "Mhm…" Maddie muttered. We stepped into the cargo hold, only to see a big butt load of barrels. "You think it's in the barrels?" Riley wondered aloud. I shrugged. We checked the barrels just in case. "Come over here!" Ben said to all of us. We crowded around him to see what was up. "Do you know what this is?" Ben asked us. "Is it a pipe?" Maddie asked pretending to be excited knowing she was right. I smiled. "Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked. "It's a meerschaum pipe." Ian said taking it. "Look at the detail on the scroll." Ben pointed out. "Is it a million dollar pipe?" Riley whispered. I laughed, at how he kept pressing on this idea. "No. It's a clue." Ben said. "Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte." Ian said slightly annoyed. "No. I said it _could _be here." Ben replied distracted. He stabbed his thumb into a knife wanting blood to come out of his thumb. I winced and took Riley's hand. I could feel myself blushing, but he didn't say anything. "Ew…blood." I whispered, shutting my eyes. Blood was something I couldn't bare. At all. When it was over, I dropped Riley's hand.

"_The legend writ_

_The stain effected_

_The key in silence undetected_

_Fifty-five in iron pen_

_Mr. Mattlack can't offend._"

Ben read aloud. We all frowned. I could tell Ben was deep in thought. I knew the answer lead to the Declaration of Independence, but I didn't know quite how. Mr. Mattlack…he was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. Fifty-five men, signed the declaration, in iron pen…now this was the argument. Literally. The iron pen part was the current argument. "Because it's a prison." I heard the man called Shaw muttered. "No. It-it really isn't." Maddie told him. I bit my tongue to keep from bursting out laughing. I remembered the last time we'd watched this movie five years ago saying things back to the characters and laughing up a storm over it. He glared at her, and she looked away still grinning. "It was firm it was adamant it was resolved. It was resolved." Ben finished, without noticing me never paying any attention. "Mr. Mattlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. And to make sure he could not offend the map it was put on the back of a resolution. A resolution that he transcribed a resolution that 55 men signed." Dramatic pause. Wow, leave it to National Treasure, to have the dramatic pauses at the worst time. "The Declaration of Independence." He finished. I knew it! Yes! So some was coming back to me! "That makes sense." Maddie said. Ian gave her a look that said, _I was just going to say that…weird._ She grinned in return. "Come on, there's no invisible map on the Declaration of Independence!" Riley cried. I smiled. "Of course there is Riley." I said. He rolled his eyes, and I laughed at his reaction. "That's quite clever really. A document of that importance ensuring the map's survival. And you said several masons signed it, yeah?" Ian seemed interested. I leaned into my blanket, wishing that the Charlotte could've wound up in Hawaii or something. Riley looked like he was thinking hard all of a sudden too. "Nine for sure." Ben interrupted my thoughts. He still seemed distracted. "So, what now?" I asked. "We arrange a way to examine it." Ian said slowly. "Huh? This is the Declaration of _Independence _we're talking about here." I said in a duh-tone. "_Not _some game of hangman on a random piece of paper. Real American history. They're not just going to let us run _chemical tests _on it!" I cried. He glared at me, and gave me a malicious look. "Then what do you propose we do, Ben?" He asked trying to ignore my logic. "I don't know!" Ben cried. We waited in silence, for a few minutes. Until Ian spoke up. "We could borrow it." He mumbled. "Steal it?" Maddie asked incredulously. "I don't think so." Ben said immediately after Maddie. "No way." I said, nudging Riley who then shook his head. "Look, Ben. I understand your bitterness. I really do. You've spent your whole life searching for this treasure only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family with mockery and contempt!" Ian exclaimed. "You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces. I want you to have the chance to do that." Ian explained. Ben locked eyes with Maddie who shook her head no fiercely. Shaw stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't interferre or else." I heard him mutter. "Keep your dirty filthy germy hand away me, put it in your pocket and keep it there." She muttered. I grinned. Way to go sister! Tell him _off!_ This was really funny! He seemed taken back by the threat, but did as told. "How?" Ben wondered. "We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine's limited to writing checks do you?" Ian joked. This was NO joking matter! "In another life…I've arranged a number of opperations of…questionable legality." He chose his words carefully. I avverted my eyes. "I'd take his word for it." Shaw's voice took a cold turn. "Don't worry." Ian 'assured' us. "I'll make all the arrangements." He finished. "No." Ben's voice was firm. "I really need your help here." Ian's voice gave off a coaxing tone. "Ian…I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence!" Ben cried. "Well…" Ian looked to Shaw, who grabbed me and put a gun at my head. "Ben, unless you'd like her to die I'd suggest you help me out here." Ian said. Ben looked thrown off completely here, almost as much as me. My eyes were bulging out of my sockets and I was shaking from freezing and fear. Maddie gawked at the scene in front of her, as did Riley. Forget what I said about funny! This is awful! I suddenly got a visit from the idea fairy. I elbowed Shaw in the chest while stomping on his foot. He was so shocked he dropped the gun which I quickly kicked away. And right towards Ian, who pointed it at Ben. I ran far away from Shaw and over by Riley and Maddie. "Why don't you help me now, Ben?" Ian asked. "You're going to shoot me now? Well, you can't shoot me. I have more information to the riddle. Some that you don't." Ben said. "You're bluffing." Ian pointed out . "We play poker together Ian. You know I can't bluff." Ben said. "Tell me what I need to know or I'll shoot your friends. Starting with her." Ian pointed the gun over to me (directly) and Maddie and Riley. "Why always me?" I asked. "Quiet!" Ian commanded. "Did you just-"

"Lexi!" Riley hissed. Maddie, just laughed and I glared at her. Ben quickly struck a flare. "You shoot us, I drop this we all go up." Ben said. My mouth dropped, as did Maddie's, and Riley's. "What happens when the flare burns down?" Ian quizzed. "Tell me what I need to know, Ben." He finished. "You need to know…the shock and catch!" He said. I flinched, actually all three of us did until Riley tugged on my arm. "Oh." I whispered. Ian caught it, "Nice try, Ben." Ian said when his arm caught fire. Him and Shaw left, leaving Riley, Ben, Maddie and I to crawl through the smugglers hold and hope for the best. We ended up walking nine miles to a village, and flew back to the states.


	2. Meetings

**Chapter two is now up! Yay! Now I'm not sure how to post a chapter two, because on my first story, I wrote the whole thing up thinking it'd let me seprate the chapters later. Well, I was wrong and I think I know how to post these things now, but I'm not 100% sure, so forgive me if I post the second chapter along with the first on accident! READ ON! AND REVIEW! Sorry, I couldn't update faster…I was tired, lazy and busy…here's chapter two!**

Chapter two: The states Maddie's POV

How the hell did we get sucked into the movie? I don't know, don't ask me questions! Well, we had been sucked in and now we were going to have to live through this somehow. How we're we going to get out? I don't know. What's our story? I barley know. I guess we'd have to fake amniesia or something. Whatever, this sucks either way. So we paced around the FBI building waiting for Ben, and Riley to come back out. "What are we going to say when they come out?" I demanded. "I'm working on it! You're lucky I made up that story out in the arctic!" She hissed. "Yes, that _oh, so believable story!" _I quietly shrieked. She pulled her eyebrows together, ignoring me, like she was thinking. Yes! She's got her idea face on! "What if we said that we we're…no, no. That'd never work." She muttered. All enthusiasim in me drained out. "Anything's good Lexi! I won't judge you unless it's we got abducted by aliens!" I cried. People gave us some strange looks. She snapped her fingers staring at the ground. "Got it." She said. "What?" I asked as they came out. "How'd it go?" Lexi asked casually. "Is it really so hard to believe someone's going to steal the Declaration of Independence?" Riley answered. I frowned and pretended to think for a minute. "Yes." I stated, my eyes narrowing my hand out as in a what motion. Ben ignored us. "The FBI gets 10,000 tips a week. They're not going to worry about something they're sure is safe." He said distracted. He's got like ADD or something 'cause he's distracted _a lot. _"What if…we went one step short of crazy?" Lexi suggested. "Huh?" I asked. "Yeah…that'd be good." Ben mused as though he knew what in the world she was talking about. "What do you mean?" Riley asked. "What do you get when you step back once from crazy?" Lexi quizzed cockily. "Obsessed!" Riley said with a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Passionate." Ben corrected. I frowned, "Huh."

So we were sitting in the waiting room of the archives. Okay, then. Works, I guess. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A brochure for some gala thing this weekend. "Hmm…" Ben mused apparently he had been reading over my shoulder. I slowly handed him one, eyeing him carefully. Riley was once again trying to flirt with Lexi. I rolled my eyes, and kept reading. She was_ so _blind sometimes! Clearly he has a crush on her, which was cute, and annoying. It felt unfair. Guys always seemed to like her, it wasn't that bad though. I mean some guys are really creepy with how flirty they've been getting with her, so I mean I know I wouldn't want that. You know even her math teacher eyed her one time! We were laughing at her for weeks! I mean she was my sister, practically so she of course was always trying to set me up with guys. But then I got my boyfriend. His name is Jake. He's awesome, funny and nice. But I might break up with him because it sounds like his collage plans we're half way across the country where as mine were with Lexi, in Minnesota, well that's the plan, but we haven't gotten many acceptance letters yet. Well I haven't, I've only gotten two to be accepted into Eau Claire college, and at University of Illinois. She's gotten into Florida, and West Virginia, and been rejected at Washington State. She still has three letters coming, and is still filling out applications. She's planning on being a child physiatrist, I'm going to be an English teacher. Her sister was working to be a doctor at the University of Wisconsin, with her boyfriend who was working on becoming a professor at UW, the other professors were excited to have him on they're team they claim. He's going to be teaching English to Chinese students. Our friend was excepted into a University near the twin cities (and was planning on being a pediatrician) so we were hoping to be able to visit her a lot. She's decided to go into a sorority, she thinks it sounds fun. Me and Lexi want be in dorms. I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone said, "Dr. Chase can see you now Mr. Brown." My head snapped up, and we walked into the office Ben and Riley exchanged a few words, and we saw Dr. Chase was a girl. Haha, cool, burn on Riley! "Abigail Chase." SHe said extending her hand towards Ben. I smiled, while Lexi introduced herself and I. "Alice, and Bella, Sheller…son." She said. I choked back laughter. Wow, only we would take names from twilight! Wait a minute. Uh, she is _so_ not Alice! I'm Alice! Whatever. "Uh, Bill." Riley stuttered. I rolled my eyes when Abigail wasn't looking. Really? Bill? Seriously? I mean Alice and Bella are way better than that! I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation at hand. I was…bored. Aw, man this sucks! THIS MOVIE IS TOO MUCH TALKING NOT ENOUGH ACTION! (Lexi: Wait and see Maddie…wait and see…) I snapped my senses back to the conversation at hand now, I couldn't wait for action. That'd be fun! Maybe this lady would like grow talons! And be like a fury or something! (Lexi: DUDE IT"S NOT A HORROR MOVIE!) Dang it! Oh, well…I still paid attention. "-Items of…" Ben cleared his throat, and paused while Lexi interrupted. "Historic and intrinsic value." Lexi finished. I nodded, and nudged 'Bill'. "Ah, yes. Very historical…"he cheered. I bit my tongue from laughing. We were making this movie interesting, ha-ha burn on the director! "Yes…" Ben said. Sending Lexi a grateful look. "You treasure hunters, aren't you?" Abigail inquired. I scoffed, "More like treasure protectors." I scoffed. She raised her eyebrows, smiling quite small at me. I sent her a smirk. "Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the declaration of independence, and all there is, is a notation that reads 'original' declaration of independence dated-" She began.

"Four of July 1776, yes ma'm." Ben finished quoting with her. "But no map." She cleared up. I glared at my folded hands in my lap, stupid unbelieving mean declaration lady. Ben, looked over to me. I nodded, I didn't care we don't have anything to loose, might as well tell her It's invisible. "It's invisible." He whispered softly, Riley kicked me, "Mm." I growled. I'd get him back outside. He shot me a look that said _way to make us sound like idiots!_ I rolled my eyes. He was such a wimp. Lex, could do better, than that. "Oh right…" She whispered, trying not to laugh at us. "It's true." I said. "And what led you to assume this?" She asked. "An engraving on the stem of a two-hundered year old pipe." Riley put in. "May I see the pipe?" She asked. It was my turn to kick Riley. Way to make us sound stupid! "We…don't have…it." Ben said. She leaned in and whispered, "Did Bigfoot take it?"

We stood. "It was nice meeting you." I said. "You too." She muttered sarcastically. "I was thinking we could go public." Riley suggested. "Plast the story all over the internet…it's not like…we have our reputations to worry about." He said. "I don't think that'll exactly scare Ian away." I pointed out. Ben ignored us. "One hundred and eighty years of searching, and I'm three feet away." Ben said. "Out of all the lines here there's one at the heart of the document." He said and quoted reading the line. "Huh?" I asked during the dramatic pause after he quoted hit. Lexi smiled and hit me. "Nice." She muttered. "It means, if something's wrong those who have the ability to take action, have the _responsibility _to take action." He said. "Duh Riley." I said. "What? Hey, you were the-"

"It's okay to be slow Riley." I said, smirking, as he glared at me. ONCE AGAIN Ben chose wisely to ignore us. "I'm gonna steal it. I'm gonna steal the declaration of independence." He said.


	3. Dresses, Pizza, and Prison

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three's up! Woo, that went by fast! Sorry updations have been hard with all the sports, and homework here in town! Well you'll probably kill me if I don't move on with the story so here ya go! (This one'****s from Lexi's POV I'll try an alternate POV's every other chapter but some I want to be specific POV's and you should tell me if you want one to be someone's. In a review. ;) DISCLAIMER!**

**Except for Maddie, and Lexi…**

"Ben…this is…" Riley trailed.

"Huge! Prison, huge! You can't seriously think you'll be able to-" Maddie trailed ranting on stuff and launching into hysterics. I rolled my eyes, she always jumps to conclusions. I mean, we HAVE the answers! Well, we might if I remember any… "We're gonna have to do this. It's the only way." I pointed out. Ben nodded. "Lexi's right. It's upside-down. The only way to protect the declaration from being stolen…_is_ to steal it." He clarified. "No. You can't steal it!" Riley spoke up. "I-I m-mean none the less it _shouldn't _be done- it _can't _be done." Riley said. "Let me show you."

I was completely distracted by the library of congress, while Maddie and Riley tried to get Ben and my own attention. "Listen to Riley." I heard. My head snapped up, as well as Ben's. "Now, you see when the Declaration's on display it's surrounded by guards, and little families from Iowa, and kids on their eighth grade field trip." He stated. What? We didn't go any field trip…jerks. "Now, when the declaration's not on display it's lowered into four-foot thick concrete vault. Which," Riley took off his glasses to look smart or something, Maddie rolled her eyes, and I smirked. Dork. But a cute dork… "Which happens to equipped with electronic password, and DNA scanning systems." He finished. "What about this?" I asked looking at a book. "That's our way in. The preservation room." Ben stated. I looked at the others who seemed confused, unlike me who had a feeling this was coming. "You see the preservation room's a place where they repair and restore all documents." Ben explained. "Now, we'll make our way there this weekend when the gala's going on and security's focused on the VIPs upstairs and there's much less security in the preservation room." He stated. "Who's 'we' exactly?" Maddie asked. "Us." He said pointing a finger between Maddie, and himself. "Sounds like we're doing all the behind the scenes stuff, Lexi." Riley motioned to himself, and me. "Sounds like it." I said smiling. So the rest of the day was devoted to planning. And shopping. I dragged Maddie into a dress shop to find the perfect thing. I grabbed something off the rack had her try it on, grabbed some better shoes than high-tops and left with her. The new clothes I bought were a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white Mickey mouse t-shirt, a royal blue hoodie, and a black headband to put in over my high pony tail. Maddie's dress was a blue strapless with a black belt, black lathery clutch, silver jewelry and black bengels, along with sleek sexy black high heels. "He said to keep it simple." Maddie complained. I smiled. "This _is _simple! For my styles anyways." I said. She groaned. "You take forever with fashion though!" She complained. "Fashion. Takes. Time." I separated each word with enounciation. She sighed, and we went back to the apartment, finding that Riley had done his job, Ben wrapping up his and we started on dinner. Meaning we threw the frozen pizza we picked up in the oven and took out a bag of chips, and Oreos. "This is full of sugars, fats, sodioums, and will be delicious. Unlike Hailey's stupid veg. meals." Maddie whispered reffering to her older sister's awful vegetarian cooking habits, when Maddie was clearly not a vegetarian. "Totally." I replied, taking the pizza out of the oven. "So, can't wait for the gala, am I right?" I asked. "Um…yeah." She said. "Porquoi pas?" I asked. "No. FRENCHIE!" She said. I rolled my eyes. French was my second language. "Why, not?" I translated. "Oh, you know. It's boring." She waved away. I sighed. "Just tell me." I stated. She leaned in. "What if someone get's hurt? How will I aeffect this scene?" She hissed. "I…don't know what to say but we haven't done much to change anything yet." I reassured her. "I've had you by my side the whole time though! You know what not to say or do for spoilers. I don't! You go I'll stay with Riley." She protested. "Nope. We already bought the dress, and I don't remember shit from this movie." I told her. She glared at me. "Fine." She snapped.

Before we knew it, it was Friday. "Ready?" I asked her, approving her make up and hair. "Yup. Let's go get this hell of a messed up fuckin' freak show on the road."


	4. KISS Keep it simple stupid!

**A/N: Hey guys chapter four is up now! Yay! Unfortunately my backspace key broke, and is unusable and my laptop is completely fried so I have been having no luck with my computers lately…I need Riley's help… speaking of riley here's the story! DISCLAIMER: As they always are and probably will be.**

**CHAPTER 3: LEXI'S POV:**

So it was already Friday night, and we were all piled in Riley's van. This was very claustrophobic until Ben moved up front with him. I sat next to a very nervous Maddie, "It'll be alright." I assured her. "And what if it's not?" She hissed putting her mic. In her ear, and I put on my headset. "If not, good luck." I said shoving her beautiful ass out of the vehicle, along with Ben. "Are you so sure this will work?" Riley asked me setting up his laptop.

"Yes. Believe me. I've never been so sure in my life." I told him. He sighed "We'll let's get this show on the road." He said. I smiled. "That's the attitude Riles." I told him. He smiled playfully and threw a friendly punch at my arm.

Maddie managed to keep Ben in line without Riley having to interject a lot instead. This made me happy because of the following scene. "So, have you and Maddie been friends for long?" He asked. "Only for about forever. Since before we were born actually. Our mom's met in fraternity classes. Our birthdays are only one week apart." I admitted. "How about you and Ben?" I asked, though I pretty much knew the answer to that one. "Um, only a few months but we're definitely close." He said. "I feel…weird saying this, Lexi. But…" he trailed not sure how to put it. "I know we've only…known…each other for a short"

I kissed him. It just felt right. We sat cross legged on the floor of his van lip locked and started totally making out. I swung my arms up above his shoulders and he threw his around my waist until we heard Ben. "It's working…Guys…Lexi! Riley!" Ben's shouts erupted through our ear-pieces, causing us to jump back. I looked away over my left shoulder my hands dropped on the floor; Riley stared at the floor in front of him. I bit my lip. I cracked a smile and began to laugh a little. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Ben. We're here. That's great." I said through laughter, soon Riley joined in and I had my arms around his waist and was leaning into him my head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"No telling Ben." I whispered. "Not yet." Riley agreed. I sighed in content. "Did we just miss all that crap?" I asked. He grinned at me. "I think so. Hey, Ben where are we in the process?" Riley said. "The letters for her password. They're E, R, Y, O, A, F, G, L, V." He huffed. "Maddie?" I checked. "Still here, Lexi. Now just have Riley do his magic search thingy and we can get it and go." She snapped. "Me-ow, honey. Child; you need to get over your attitude or get a new one." I told her. When I said 'Child' it was code for don't get on my nerves I'm feeling distracted. Riley smiled at me and moved a lock of my brown-ish-blonde hair out of my face. I smiled warmly back up at him. "Searching the letters, E, R, Y, O, A, F, G, L, V." He responded lifting me off of him. I didn't want to be moved but I knew we sort of didn't get together in the best of ways really…While I was fantasizing about Riley and my own future I suddenly heard Riley's voice arise in panic. "I lost my feed. I have nothing, I don't know where anyone is, I have noth-nothing- Ben I have nothing." He panicked. I leaned back up and rested my hand on his shoulder. Next I heard Maddie's voice. "What? How are we going to-whoa. I _so _underestimated you." Maddie said. "What? How's the-"

"He's taking the whole thing." Maddie said less toody this time. "Well is it heavy?" Riley wondered. I smiled. "I'm guessing yes." I told him. "You don't know that." He mumbled. I grinned. "Maybe. Maybe, not." I told him. Suddenly we heard gun shots. "Maddie! Ben! Guys! Are you okay?" I shouted over the gun shots. "Who's shooting? Ian? Cops?" Riley asked. I knew it was Ian, but I had to know Maddie made sure Ben would be okay and she made herself okay so as not to screw up any of the plot. "We're fine." Ben answered. "Ian was shooting, he's here. We'll be out in a minute. Maddie stay close." He whispered.

Riley and I climbed into the front seat getting ready for Ben, when we felt like he was taking too long of a time. "Riley?" I asked. "Hmm?" He turned towards me, and I sat up and kissed him again causing us to fall into another make out scene. Life sometimes could really treat you right, sometimes it gives you money. Other times it gave you power. I got Riley's tongue in my mouth. Best one of all of them. For. Sure.

MADDIE'S POV:

I quickly ran out of the souvenir shop seeing Ben had left. Oops. Dr. Chase had the declaration! "Bella, move!" she shouted the next. Thing I knew Ian's men were all over me and Dr. Chase! One grabbed my waist the other grabbed Dr. Chase's. "Hey! Yo! Whoa! No!" I said beginning to struggle against his grip. I and Dr. Chase were suddenly in the van. "Hey! Let Me go!" I shrieked kicking to get out. Ian smirked at Dr. Chase, and me. "Maddie; why don't you tell your friend to pass me that document? And she can go home." Ian said. Hey! What about me? Oh no we Are NOT playing kidnap the teenager tonight we were going to get out of this. Dr. Chase gave me a pleading look. I looked back at Ian. "Nah I'll just excuse mysel-"  
>Ian slid his arm around my waist restraining me from the door and putting me in an awkward situation. He looked me dead in the eyes and smirked as I paled and then pinked. My expression must have been pretty good because he whispered into my ear his breath hot and deep, "I won't bite- if you're on my good side that is." I was practically shaking. He actually was sure that this would work! And I was fairly sure it'd be hard to get out of. "Victor move!" he called not taking his eyes off of me. No! I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice yet. He looked me up and down scrutinizing me. He smiled pleased somehow..."How's about we look at that clue together, yeah?" Ian brushed my cheek and suddenly my knees buckled. Wait! No Maddie quit it! As if she read my thoughts Dr. Chase hit me with the declaration. "Ow." I murmured. She grabbed my wrist and I read her plan through her eyes. "Me first." I mouthed she sprung into action wanting to be first. "She's got the declaration!" Ian said stopping Shaw from shooting at Dr. Chase. He grabbed the declaration as Dr. Chase had a fail as she swung on the door and Ian grabbed the Declaration just like that! He slid his arms around me to prevent me from maneuvering the same way. "No!" I shouted finally having found my voice again. "Let go!" I shouted. He was totally calm and whispered into my ear once more "You might be okay- if you stop struggling." He was evidently angry. I struggled but it was no use. He had a painful grip on me and wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. This was bad. He passed me on to Shaw, and made sure the he had a tight grip on me before letting me go to see the declaration was a fake! What? How could-<br>"Did you know about this?" Ian barked at me now very, very angry. "I- no! Otherwise I would have let you taken it!" I shrieked terrified now struggling more than ever against Shaw's grip. It still was no use. He slapped me across the face and I shouted in pain. Shaw's other hand clamped over my mouth. Before I knew it my hands were tied together and I nearly fell over if Ian hadn't caught me. I bit my lip. This was soooo not good. He stood me up and I slid on the floor ready to completely give up. I needed help. I knew that if I called out though I'd be gagged and that wouldn't really help me. I just sat there, frozen, and completely helpless.  
>Ian pov:<br>I stood over the petrified teen as we made our way back to the apartment. When we parked I hauled Maddie to her feet and sliced through the duct tape binding her hands. I took an iron grip around her waist jumping down from the truck. I crushed her body against mine, and put my other hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Damn she looked hot now. She tried to struggle but I made sure she didn't move a muscle. I had thought when she had struggled in the van; we have her why not keep her? So I made sure of that. She was very attractive in that dress. As we turned up in the hall of my apartment I shoved her over to Powell so I could unlock the door. She seemed terrified and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt scaring her like this but I couldn't let her call the shots. I had to show her who was the boss. As soon as we stepped in the apartment she escaped my arm. I grabbed her arm before she could make a run, I pulled her in and she crashed into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her right near me. "Let go of me!" She shouted. I quickly threw one of my hands over her mouth; she shook her head in protest to this. I decided to take a different approach. Politely having her stop struggling. I kept my hand over her mouth and decided how to handle her. "Relax." I whispered softly in her ear. Her struggling slowed to a stop. "It's alright, dear." I whispered. She was breathing very hard and a few tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks, which I felt bad about. I carried her over to an armchair in the room and set her down. I grabbed her shoulders from behind her. "Are you going to behave yourself, now?" I asked genuinely hoping the answer would be yes. I didn't want to have to tie her hands and ankles but if I had to I would. She scowled and I took it as a yes. I sat down on the coffee table, barley a foot away from her. I started to absentmindedly stroke her hair. I kept on thinking on what to do now that Gates has the Declaration, and I have Maddie. I couldn't even think about trade…she was worth more than just a piece of old paper. Her breathing got a little off beat, I could tell I surprised her by even touching her. "What's the matter?" I whispered, smiling. "N-nothing." She stuttered. I moved my hand down her cheek, tracing out her face. It took all my willpower in that moment not to kiss her. Or even touch her with my lips. I stood, and walked over to Shaw and whispered, "Watch her and make sure she doesn't move." I went to the other room and got a laptop. When I came back she was sulking in the same spot as before. "Why so down, sweetheart?" I smirked at the sulking, scowling teenager. She glanced up at me and glared at me, "Hmm, I wonder why _anyone _would be upset being held against their will here with _you." _She snapped. "What's wrong hanging with the rebels every once in a while?" I teased. "I'd hardly call it _hanging _with you." She retorted. "Why don't you just sit there and look pretty while I look up this clue?" I suggested smirking at her dress. When she didn't respond I could tell I hit a soft spot, which definitely kept her quiet. I opened the laptop and searched for answers to the clue. After about an hour or so of searching the internet I found something. "Look at this." I pointed out. "Letters wrote, by Benjamin Franklin, to his brother the head of the New England Current newspaper. He signed them all, 'your humble servant Silence Doogood'." I informed the guys. "And this relates…how?" Maddie asked. I rolled my eyes, at how the youth of today always seemed to miss the obvious. "The key in _Silence _undetected. Why would Silence be capitalized, if it wasn't a name?" I narrowed my eyes towards her. "It could be any form of proper noun." She snapped. "It's the letters." I growled impatiently. She gave up battling with me. Sooner rather than later she fell asleep in her chair. All the other men had gone to bed and I was the only one awake. I felt around in her purse and confiscated her phone, and slid off her shoes that looked hot but uncomfortable. I picked up Maddie's sleeping form and before setting she on my own bed kissed her gently on the forehead. "Good night, Maddie." I whispered before shutting the door.


	5. Pass and Stow and Passing out

**A/N: DISCLAIMER MADDIE'S POV:**

When I woke up I was in a white bed. At first I felt scared, like any kidnapped teenage girl would be, being held captive by men and waking up in a bed. But then I remembered. Did I hurt there? No. I had just been moved, and was alright anyways, besides the pink mark on my cheek, from when Ian slapped me. At the end of the bed were clothes and a brush. I squinted in the sunlight, and sighed quietly. Look's like a beautiful day, if only I weren't a hostage. I got changed into the jeans, and a navy and white striped hoodie. I still had to wear the killer shoes, but for now I walked barefoot. I brushed my hair quick and I sat on the bed to think of a way to escape. My phone! I checked my purse only to see Ian had, of course, taken it. I also found my gum missing. In place of the gum I found a note:

_Maddie;_

_I took your gum because it's not lady like to be chewing gum at a nice party. By the way if any pieces are missing Riley took them. LYLAS!_

_~Lexi_

Disappointed I went back to the bed and sat, when the door opened. "Good morning, sunshine." Ian poked his head in the door. "Come on we're leaving for Philadelphia soon, and we're not planning on being held up by _you_." Ian said, grinning at me. I glared at him despite my terror. I wondered if it showed, I felt pathetic excepting the clothes he got me but I didn't want him staring at me the way he had before, in my dress. I moped out of the room, disappointed my alone time was gone. Just about everyone else was already in the kitchen/dining/living room. It was an open floor plan. Sorry, our friend Hannah was going to be an interior designer and taught us a lot by annoying us with random facts. "Sleep well?" Ian asked pouring coffee. "As well as you can in an apartment full of criminals." I muttered. Ian chuckled, and said "Of course, of course." I gave him a side-long glance, and went back to my chair with a granola bar. I ate it all very quickly, and stood sullen and tried to look nonchalant about this but it's hard when you're the only girl in the room, and you're captive. I mean even though they think you don't notice, all the guys stare at you! Only Ian stared at me the way the other men stared at Lexi but he also stared at me like he felt sorry for me! I didn't like the thought but, my guess was that he liked me. A lot. Too, much for my_ liking_. But the way the other men stared at Lexi was awful. They'd stare at her longingly like she was a piece of meat! See I remember in the arctic practically all the guys, Ben and Ian excluded, Riley surprisingly _in_cludedstared at Lexi the same exact way. But Riley's was a little more…gentlemen like if you can call it that. But still, I felt sorry for her. She had to go through this a lot. But the good thing was that we're going to college where she can see different people almost everyday and dodge the creepy strangers. Anyways I was shoved in the car with Ian, and some other guys. I tried looking at every driver (except this one car full of two sixteen year olds and three thirteen year olds that were blasting their music out their silver convertible with the top down) and giving them a pleading look. But no one seemed to see me. When we got to the Franklin institute in Philadelphia Ian took my arm and dragged me inside. "You know it'd be a lot easier for yourself and me if you cooperated." Ian muttered. I glared at him. Was he telling me to give up/in? No way! "Yeah, right." I whispered hoarsely. He glared at me. "You're only making this harder for yourself." He snapped. I didn't care, it wasn't hard. Yet. I looked backwards to see if I could runaway yet. I took half a step back, and Ian threw his arm around my waist. I glared, looking casually. "You're not running out on me." Ian whispered pulling me in, with such force I crashed into him. "You're not getting away with this." I hissed.

"So far, I'm doing pretty well." He replied thickly. I scowled. He was looking at the boy who was also looking at the letters, intently thinking. Soon, the boy ran out and Ian's arm left my waist as he ran out and his men followed. I rushed through the door and down the steps; Ian now in pursuit of me. I had no idea, where I was going, but anywhere away from him was fine. Right as I crossed the street, I felt his strong arms tighten around me. "Not getting away that easily." Ian taunted. I struggled but he refused to let me move. I suddenly felt something strange, and uncomfortable, so uncomfortable in fact that I stopped moving. His lips were pressed against the back of my neck. I couldn't move. Or speak. I tried to yell out for help, but my voice was a whisper. He worked his lips to my jawbone, and by now my head was spinning. "Stop." I tried to mumble; but no sound. He moved around my cheeks, and now his breath began to fan across my face. Once more it was warm. Just before I passed out he gently bit my ear and murmured softly into it, "Don't act brave again, dear. You're much cuter when you're scared."

IAN'S POV:

It was true. All my willpower crumbled. I didn't mind though; it shut her up, and she stopped fighting. She fell limp in my arms, and I figured she passed out, so I laid her across the back seat in the car. I talked to the little boy who had been acting so strange in the Franklin Institute. We searched the term STOW along with the Declaration of Independence, finding the results coming out as Independence Hall; the Liberty Bell. I opened the car door slid in slightly and shook Maddie awake. "Maddie; wake up." I whispered. "Lexi?" she mumbled, I could barley here it. "Nope." I whispered, smirking as her eyes grew wide in surprise, then shrank back to normal size. "Ian." Was all she could say, "Come on, we're going." I sent her a charming smile, as she blushed. I helped her slowly out of the car, and draped my arm over her shoulders. We walked towards Independence Hall in silence, and stared at the Liberty Bell. "Damn it." I muttered. "What?" Shaw asked. "It's not here. It's there." I said nodding up to the bell tower. I almost carried Maddie she was so slow on the way up to the tower. We looked for any sort of clue in the tower. Suddenly I noticed Dr. Chase and Poole coming out of the building with Lexi holding onto Riley's hand. I sneered, how sweet? "I've got them." Shaw spoke sprinting down the stairs. I took Maddie's hand, "Come on. We should follow." I said softly, fortunately she obeyed my instructions. "Ian, slow down!" She cried, as I dragged her through Philadelphia. "We're in a bit of a hurry here." I spat. "Besides, you love to run." I remarked. She blushed, and continued. I saw Riley holding Lexi's hand a noticed that Dr. Chase dropped the Declaration in the middle of the street. Lexi went out to pick it up; I could handle her even with Maddie. "Run Lexi!" Maddie cried, as a truck narrowly missed hitting her. She dropped the Declaration on her way back. I took Maddie's hand a walked out to pick it back up. I made sure it was still in the tube and smirked at the three on the ground. Lexi tried running out to Maddie, but surprisingly Riley of all people stopped her; however this didn't stop Maddie from trying to run to Lexi. I held her wrists with one hand and carried her to the other side of the street with the other. Shaw and Shippen came running back. "Let them go! We've got it." I informed them. I smirked down at Maddie, wrapping my arm around her waist again. "We've got it." I repeated. "Let me go! You have the Declaration! You don't need me anymore!" She cried. "Believe me dear Maddie. I need you more than you think." I winked at her and walked her back to the car. We were going to have to check in to a hotel. When we did, we got multiple rooms. I made sure I got a room for only Maddie and me, not that I was planning on anything. Apparently she didn't get that because she paled, and blushed once more as I got us the rooms. I unrolled the Declaration once in our room, to take a look at it. I decided on rolling it back up, and putting it back in the tube until I decided what to do with it. I jumped when I heard a phone ring. It was some popular song…I couldn't put my finger on it. I figured it was Maddie's phone. It was, and the caller ID said, _Lexi Harris. _Along with a picture of her in a nice dress. I decided the title of the song was _Not Afraid_ because that's what they kept on singing. "Yes?" I answered, fending off Maddie from getting the phone. "We're making a deal." Lexi growled. "Lexi, how great to hear from you. How are you?" I joked. "Cut the crap and get right to it." She snapped. I smirked, "Well that's not-" Maddie nearly knocked the phone out of my hands. I pushed her over to Shaw who carried her into the other room while I was on the phone. "We want Maddie, back and we…need you to bust Ben out of prison." She said. "Hmm, I'm not finding this deal beneficial for me. Especially the part on Maddie. You see, I've grown quite fond of her." I smirked. "What did you do to her?" She shouted. "Let's keep our tone down now, shall we, Lexi?" I was growing bored of this conversation. "What's in this deal for me?" I asked. "The treasure." She blurted. I considered, breaking Ben out of custody…easy, being without Maddie…harder. "I'll see what I can do." I said. I made some arrangements, and called Ben. "Where's Maddie?" He demanded. "Don't worry, she's fine. But she doesn't have to be. I'd hate to do that, Ben, but if I have to I must." This was very true. After we hung up, I got Maddie. "Now, Maddie I thought you wanted to stay here." I murmured softly into her, ear when we were in the room, a lone again. "I never said that." She whispered. "Oh, but don't you?" I smirked. "I…don't…I'm not…" She shook her head, confused. Good. "Stay. You'll, be safer." I whispered directly into her ear. She shivered, and I wrapped, my arm around her shoulders. "It, is cold in here isn't it?" I said. She still avoided any eye contact, but nodded. I wrapped a blanket around her, and lifted her off the cold leather. She gasped, a bit at the lift, but the minute she was lifted off the chair, she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled, at her. She was the most beautiful angel, when she slept. "Good, night Maddie. I love you." I kissed her forehead, and hesitated. After a moment I did it. Not _it. _I kissed her lips.


	6. We're kindatogether

Yadayayayda DISLCAIMER, Maddie's POV GOSH!

SO, here I am again, waking up terrified in a hotel bed. Nope, didn't happen thank the lord. "Come on, we have to get going." Ian shook me. I stood slowly, and frowned. "Going where?" I asked. "To meet Ben, of course." He smiled at me, and I could feel myself blush. We ended up on Wall Street. Ian slid his arm around my waist two seconds after I slid out of the car. "I'm not going anywhere." I muttered. "I know." He replied, grinning. I didn't like this feeling.

Soon I saw Ben coming towards us. Thank goodness. "Ben!" Ian smirked. "No broken bones? A jump like that could kill a man." He pointed out. "Naw, it was cool. You should try it sometime." Ben half joked. "Maddie…are you okay?" Ben whispered. I nodded. "Ian, just let her go." He said. I sent him a pleading look, I wasn't sure if I meant 100% though…Last night…when Ian….talked, to me I didn't quite know what to say. I mean I wanted to be with Lexi, but…I couldn't quite call it Stockholm syndrome…more like….half-ish Stockholm syndrome.

"I don't know, Ben. Where's my treasure?" Ian replied. "Right here. The map said, 'Heere at the Wall' spelt with two ees. Heere Street, later renamed Broadway, and Wall Street. Cheerio." Ben said. He grabbed the Declaration of Independence, the pipe, and held out his hand for me to take. I was about to take his hand, but Ian pulled me backwards with his arm, and stopped us. "Just a moment, you two." Ian said about to continue, but Ben stopped him. "Ian if you break our, deal the FBI will only be minutes behind you. You might get a way, you might not." Ben shrugged. I tried to slowly inch my way out of his arm, but it stayed locked around my waist. "Wait." He whispered into my ear. "Is that all the map said?" Ian questioned.

"Every word."

Even I saw through Ben. Ian chuckled, and nodded. "You know the key to running, a convincing bluff Ben but, once in a while, you've got to be holding all the cards." He nodded towards a vehicle across the street. Patrick Gates sat in the back seat hands tied in front of him with duct tape. Was that Jon Voight? Cool. Well now he was 'Patrick Gates'. Ha-ha, funny. "Dad." Ben mumbled. "Ian, this was never-"

"This was never any of your business." He snapped. I did my best not to recoil, but it felt like he'd slapped me again. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Ian moved his arm so it draped over my shoulders. I did my best not to shake him off, but I sent Ben a pleading look. "We have to go inside, Trinity Church." Ben said giving me a look that looked sorry. "Let's get Riley, Lexi, and Dr. Chase I'm sure they're around here somewhere." He said before dragging me inside.

Once we were inside, Ben seemed to be boiling. "Let them go, Ian. Or you can figure out the clues for yourself. Good luck." Ben fumed. Suddenly Ian's arm from my shoulders changed so it was across my throat. It got harder, and harder to breathe. "I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation here, Ben." Ian smirked, as I tried to gasp for air. I heard the church doors open and I heard Lexi gasp. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some random black guy taking hold of her arms and lifting her. Poor, Lexi; she hates being lifted. "Hands! OFF!" I heard her shriek. "Let her go." Ian called. I was barley keeping consciousness. "Maddie!" She cried. "Let her go!"

He held me there for a second and let go. Thankfully Lexi caught me. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" She asked trying to sit down with me. "Ish." I replied. "He…was…friendly." I swallowed. "Ooh, friend-y, friend-y?" she elbowed me. "Stop doing that! You always did that to me on the bus whenever 'what the Hell' or 'Dancing in the Dark' would play." I snapped which was true. She stifled a giggle, and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, we ended up here. I had no idea this would happen, and I would've had us gone to my house but it's just-"

"Just, no. It's okay. I promise I'm fine. How do we get out of here?" I interrupted. "I'm not sure. It's something new to me." She quipped with a smile. I smiled and shook my head. "That's too bad; I hoped you'd had plenty of experience." I rolled my eyes. "Sit." Shaw ordered. "Zitto, porco! Sei così maleducato e snob, e tutti noi pensiamo si debba andare a morire in un buco!" Lexi snapped. I had to laugh, though I had no idea what she said. Her family's very Italian, and Greek. Sometimes, I got to her house for dinner, and her family's all talking-well really shouting over each other- in Italian. Her family's made up of her, her mom, dad, older brother (graduated college two years ago, in graduate school), older sister (Graduating this year), and younger brother. Nate the oldest, then Macy, then Damon who's six years old. They have a huge family and she promised to take me to Italy or Greece this summer, and that we'd stay with her family. She said her family is really fun, and loud. But that they live right near the beach in Greece, and go sailing a lot, and that Italy is so fun.

Anyways back to the movie/story. "Huh?" I whispered. "Ih, nothin'. Just saying shut up, and that he was snobby, and that no one likes him." She muttered. I laughed, she knew how to make me feel better and she didn't even know it. We were LYLAS, for sure. No questions asked.

She murmured something unintelligalble in Greek to herself, and tried to sit with me. "No, I think Lexi'd do better sitting here, wouldn't want you causing trouble would we?" Ian smirked at her. "Shut it, Howe. No one cares." She said through grit teeth. "Believe me, you should." He warned. I took an iron grip on her arm as he sent me a wink. "It'll be good. Go sit by Riley, everything will be fine." She murmured. I bit my lip and nodded, and scampered over to Riley and Dr. Chase. "Are you alright?" Riley asked. I nodded, though I felt anger surge through me as I stared at the bitch in front of me that had gotten me kidnapped in the first place. This ought to be good. Before I had the chance to tell her off Riley stopped me. "Lexi and I are going out." He blurted. I let my mouth hang in place.

LEXI POV:

Ian took my arm and shoved me into the pew with him and Ben. "Let's have a look at that map." Ian suggested. "How 'bout not?" I muttered underneath my breath. Thankfully only Ben heard me and gave me a faint smile. He put on the glasses and I thought about something saying Parkington lane maybe...? No. Beneath Parkington Lane. "Beneath Parkington Lane." I murmured. "Street...inside the church?" Ian wordered. "No. It's not literally beneath Parkington Lane. It's; Beneath. Parkington, Lane." I explained, proud I remembered. Ben seemed pretty surprised. "Beneath the church." He murmured. I went over to Riley and Maddie as soon as I could. Maddie pulled me behind Riley. "I'll catch up in a sec." I whispered giving his hand a squeeze. "How could you?" Maddie demanded. "Um…well…I just thought…oh, you weren't even here when it happened!" I whispered. "Oh, sure but _he _told me. You didn't." She said. "I was going to." I promised. She sighed. "Let's just make it through this a live first, okay?" She said. "Mhmm." I replied.

"Parkington Lane…I found it! Him…" Riley trailed. I laughed. "Ni-i-i-i-ce." I mused. "I didn't know." he whispered. "Sure." I hummed. "It's a name." Ian murmured. "Um…yeah. That was sorta in the clue." I said in a duh tone. In return I received a death glare; he got a mischievous grin from me. We watched as the coffin was lowered. "Ugh!" I shouted in disgust as the body fell from the coffin. "That's just nasty." Maddie said giving it a mortified look. "Who's first?" Riley asked. No one volunteered. We all looked at each other for a few silent moments. "Oh, you big bunch of girls!" I cried starting off down the tomb. I heard Riley laughing with Maddie from the room. About halfway through the crawling part I heard it.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run better run, outrun my gun!_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run better run faster than my bullet!_

My sister's ringtone. Wonderful. I could here Maddie behind me now. I stopped in my tracks. "Hey Maddie?" I called out. "Yeah?" She growled. "Um…could you get my phone from my back pocket?" I asked hopefully. I heard Ian chuckle from behind her. I rolled my eyes. She handed me my phone. "Thank you." I drawled. "Hey, what's up?" I answered. "He proposed!" Macy screamed. "NATE?" I screeched, completely jumping with joy, literally. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" I added. "No! I swear, it was-"

"Hey! I should tell Lexi." I heard him snap. I laughed. "Hey, Nathan." I greeted. "Nate?" Riley scared me. "Oh, jeez!" I yelled. "One sec. Tell me. Everything." I said. "'Kay." I put the phone to my chest. "My brother. Macy's my sister, and Damon's my younger brother." I whispered. "My older brother just proposed!" I squealed to Maddie. "You're kidding!" She hissed. "Yay!" She whispered and clapped. "Okay, so I proposed to Jennifer." He said. "Awesome!" I interrupted. "Shut up for a sec!" He said taking mock offense. "U-uh." I replied, but I did shut up. "Hang up, before I do." Ian threatened, pushing Riley out of the way. "Hey!" I defended both of us. "One; no frigging way! My brother's getting married. And two you can't make any of us do anything." I glared. "Really?" He threatened pulling out his gun. "Pfft, guns." I scoffed. "No one fights like a man now days do they?" I muttered. He looked ready to slap me, but I caught up to Maddie. "Um, Nathan can I call you back?" I asked. "Sure, sure. I should go talk to Jen, anyways. Talk to you in a few." He replied. "Wait. Nate, um…have you noticed…that I've been gone?" I answered. "Oh…uh really? I thought you were camping with Maddie and her family." He sounded surprised. "Well I was at her house but…have you seen the news?" I considered a theory. What if Maddie and I weren't the only ones sucked into this world. What if…our entire world was now with National Treasure?

"Yeah, the Declaration of Independence has been stolen! Why?"

I gasped slightly. "N-nothing. I'll call you back later." I said hanging up before he could say anything else. We all had been sucked in to National Treasure. The question was; would we leave, or was this our world now?


	7. Wait who got shot!

DISCLAIMER PRETTY MUCH LEXI POV:

The wood shook as I took my steps onto each piece. I wondered if I should save the guy…Shaw that was his name…who died. He sort of deserved a nice beating but I didn't know if anyone deserved to die. Whatever I couldn't save him I was already in front of him. "Don't step there!" I said jumping the step where I think he fell through. He dodged the step and of course on the next one he fell. "Just my luck." I murmured in Greek. "Oh God Shaw!" Ian yelled. Maddie raised her eyebrows at me. "Sorry." I said in Italian this time. (Triste). She was still shocked and only nodded. I taught her a little Italian, which I was proud of. I jumped onto the elevator pulling Maddie, and Riley with me five seconds before the whole place shook. "JUMP!" I screamed to Abigail and Ben. Of course Patrick, Ian, and whoever he was with him. "Oh, God. Ben!" Maddie cried. Of course she had no concern for Abigail. Yeah, I wasn't too fond of her myself. I never really was. I mean Diane Kruger anyways. She kept changing her accent throughout the whole movie. In both of them actually. Anyways our elevator was falling so we all jumped to the right of where Abigail had landed. Maddie had to land on top of me of course. "Ow! Off! Off! Off!" I cried. "Yeah!" Riley cried from beneath me. Oops. "Heheh, umm…sorry." I apologized. "'S okay." He said as I helped him up.

"AH!" Maddie shrieked when she moved the wood collapsed and she dangled her grip loosening. A rope was thrown towards her and she grabbed it climbing onto the elevator with-ick- Ian.

"Ian it's not worth it." I heard Ben saying as we walked back to the elevator. "Yeah! We almost DIED!" I yelled. Riley wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Ian looked over to a shaken looking Maddie. She shook her head. He looked back at Ben. And once more to Maddie, before I could do anything to kill him he grabbed Maddie's arms and shoved her against the railing, I heard her breathing pick up. "Let go of her. Now." I spat furiously at him terrified of loosing my best friend; his 'plaything'. If he had raped her I would demand Sadusky give him life in prison. Longer. "We go on. He won't have died for nothing." He muttered glaring at us. I glared right back. When was Ian supposed to leave? I know we were supposed to find the treasure without him. Hmm…I couldn't help but think about how luck Jenny and Nate were. The next thing I knew Ian was raising the elevator with the rest of us minus the other foreign gangster (they were pathetic gangsters) stuck down here! Oh. Wait. Now he leaves. Teehee…I knew that. "You can't just leave us here!" We protested. Yeah you can! I wanted to scream. Ben refused. "Tell me the next clue, Ben." He sneered. "NO!" I yelled to make it seem like he should come back. He cocked the gun and pointed it to me. "I've had enough of you." He said. A shot fired.

I screamed. As did Maddie. Wait. Where was the pain? "Maddie!" I screamed. "I'm fine." She frowned. "Oh."

"Just so you know I never miss twice." Ian intervened. "Oh. Sure you _meant _to miss. I'm sure that was it." I scoffed sarcastically. "I didn't miss I meant-Ben. The clue." He could see we were distracting him. I laughed, as did Maddie, Riley, and even Dr. Chase had to suppress a smile though it didn't work. "Boston." I heard Ben say. "Thank you." He started to go up. "Finally." I muttered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ben said as we went over to the back wall. "What's going on the British came by sea, two lanterns not one." Abigail spoke up. "We're all gonna die." Riley muttered. "We're not gonna die."

"How do we get out?" Riley said. "Through the treasure room." Ben said. Moving the wall keeping us from the treasure.


	8. Found it!

DISCLAIMER LEXI POV:

"Looks like someone got here first." Riley broke the shifty silence, when we noticed the room was bare, had no way out. "It's gone." Ben muttered. Ouch. That's gotta hurt, when you spend most of your life looking for the damn thing(s). "Listen Ben…" Patrick trailed.

"Could've been gone even before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates." Ben said. "It doesn't matter." Patrick said. "I know. Because you were right." Ben said. What? Where was the treasure? We couldn't have done this. No way. I sighed trying to think on what to do. "No. No I wasn't right. This room is _real _Ben. I've never been so happy to be proven wrong." Patrick said. "We'll keep looking." I said. He turned and smiled at me. "I'm in." Maddie said. "Me, two." Abigail spoke. "Me three." Patrick put in. "Yeah, same. But as far as I can see, we're still stuck down here." Riley said. "Way to kill the mood." Maddie mock glared at him while smiling. I smiled taking my boyfriend's hand. "Well, yeah but that's the part that doesn't make sense. As soon as the builders got down here they'd have wanted to put a secondary shaft in for air, in case of cave ins." Ben frowned. "That's right." Patrick frowned confused too. Ben squints and walks over to the wall. "Could it really be that simple?" He whispered inserting the pipe and its stem. I squeezed Riley's hand hopefully. I gasped in awe this time good awe. All treasures were there. Nothing could be better than this. I smiled, and went off with Maddie to find some nice jewelry we'd beg to keep.

"Who's your friends?" Agent Sadusky asked Ben. "Lexi, Abigail, Riley, Maddie, dad, this is Agent Sadusky." He introduced. "Hi…" It came out like a question to me. We sat in the pews, Abigail and Maddie, trying to patch up their feelings for each other as best they could while I tried to nap on Riley. I loved this. I loved this and I loved this and I loved this. I turn up and kiss Riley one last time before falling asleep completely.

So what'd you think? Tell me in a review! I'm gonna give you an epilogue, and even a bonus chapter or two! I think it will be two bonus chapters. I WILL be doing one for Cibola because I have a great idea to make a twist with Maddie an Lexi in the story! Hope you enjoyed all the orgianal scenes! Now I need to work on the epilougue! 

~Phillip


	9. Epilougue: Eggs?

Disclaimer god this word is becoming a synonym for BS for me.

I hold Riley's hand while walking around Ben and Abigail's estate. It's quite nice actually. College this year was great. But the year ended a week or so ago. Maddie went back to the dorm to do some last minute packing. We finally got our acceptance letters to Minnesota University Minneapolis St. Paul, around August last year. But we chose a different route on our college. We decided we'd both go to George Washington University to be closer to our new friends. Plus it was where my sister was going to for Graduate school. She originally decided on University of Wisconsin, and Maddie didn't think she ever switched but she did. She switched two years ago to Dartmouth, to be closer to her boyfriend who was going to be a professor at the UW and still is, but he's at Harvard currently. So I'd been close to my sister, the guy who I considered my brother in-law already, and my friend (actually a few friends) and also my boyfriend. Sweet! Anyways my stuff was out of the dorm and in an apartment; I'd be sharing with Riley. Speaking of Riley, we were now walking towards his new _Ferrari. _Now that's what I call living. He was going to take me to our new apartment so I could do some unpacking. This summer I told him I'd take him and Maddie, and Ben and Abigail with me to Italy. I'd love to see my family again. I didn't know yet though. Ben and Abigail veered towards us to walk us to Riley's car. "So they want us in Cairo next week for a museum opening. They're sending a private jet." Riley said. "Sounds fun." Abigail approved. I nodded. Lately she and Maddie had been getting along better. "Yeah, big whoop could've had a whole fleet of private jets. Ten percent, Ben. They offered you ten percent, and you turned them down." Riley said.

"Riley, we've been over this. It was too much. I couldn't accept it." Ben says. "I still have this splinter that's been festering for three months from an old piece of wood." Riley says. I laugh and lean my head onto his shoulder. "Tell you what. Next treasure we find, you call finders fees first." Ben compromised.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your spoils. While I sit on one percent. One stinking percent. Half of one percent actually." He complained. I cleared my throat. "Well, than when you add in you Lexi of course you get 110.5%." He corrected.

"Yup." I pecked his cheek. "I'm sorry for your suffering Riley." Ben noted sarcastically.

"For the record Ben, I like the house." Riley noted. "Yeah, it's nice." I added. "You know I chose this estate because in 1812 Charles Carroll met-"

"Someone that did something in history, and had fun. Great. Wonderful." Riley wants to get going. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile. "Could've had a bigger house." He teased. As he pulled out, he ran over some grass. "You should learn to drive this thing." I told him. "My driving is fine." He defended. "I could teach you. My cousin Baldovino taught me how to drive, a normal car, a stick-shift, and sports cars, such as Ferraris." I informed him. "Baldovino?" Was his reply. "It means, brave in Italian, I've got very strong Italian roots Riley and you know that. I'm also fairly Greek." I told him once more. "Yeah. Come on. Time to unpack." He smirked taking me inside.

When we finished I sighed in content. This was great.

A year or so later! (Thirteen months later)

I woke up to Riley Poole coming into our room and shaking my shoulder. "Come on, sexy. It's time to get up." He said. "Uh-uh." I responded. "Yes. Come on, please Sexy Lexi." He reminded me. He had started calling me that last night. You can guess what we had done last night. I smiled and turned over. "Nope. I refuse to leave this bed." I declared triumphantly. "Well if you don't get up, I'm gonna make you." He said lifting me out from under the sheets. "Come on beautiful, get dressed."

"Oh, fine." I sighed. He set me down so I stood in front of him. Okay, so I couldn't shower and dress quite yet. I mean for one I just got up! And for two; something smelled too good to pass up at the moment. I put my royal blue Detroit Lions sweatpants (Victoria's secret brand so it said love pink in silver down the side) and put on a gray shirt. It went down to about an inch above my waist, didn't really cover my shoulders well, and had ¾ length sleeves. I put on my slippers and walked into the kitchen after brushing my hair into a doable ponytail. "What smells sooo good?" I hummed. "Breakfast." He replied, turning to kiss me. "Is this my surprise?" I asked. "Um, well could you help me with the eggs?" He asked. "Sure, I'll get them." I responded. I retrieved the eggs from the fridge, and flipped open their lid. I stared frozen at what was in the carton besides the eggs. A black felt box sat in one of the places. "Oh, my god." I gasped. "Riley-" I turned and saw him on one knee below me. I was the happiest girl in the world right now.

"Lexi I love you. I want you to be more than Lexi Gallo; I want you to be Lexi Poole. Would you make me the happiest man in the world, by giving me your hand in marriage?" He asked hope filled his eyes. I grinned handing him the box. "Of course, Riley I love you!" I answered. He pulled the most beautiful ring I've ever seen from the little box. It was a heart shaped diamond, small and perfect. The gold band I felt as he slipped it on finger had the words _where there is love there is Lexi _He revised Mohandas Gandhi's quote _where there is love there is life_, for me. I could cry I was so happy, and filled with love. He stood and instantly I launched my lips towards his. "Why don't we go to Macy's graduation party after you shower?" He suggested, after we ate. It turns out he actually did need help with the eggs, and we talked about wedding plans. Mainly location and time. "My grandmother always wanted me to marry in Italy, but I think it'd be more convenient and better if we did it here. My grandmother could make it over; she's a tough old toro." I smiled. Toro is bull in Italian. "That's bull in Italian." I translated. "I think a lot of my family could fly over. Is your family mainly in one place or is it scattered?" I asked. "Mainly they live in Massachussets, and the New England area." He replied. "Good."

RILEY POV:

I was the happiest guy alive. For sure. Her sister graduated from graduate school two weeks ago and was having her party today. I was meeting her older brother today. I've met her sister because I've gone to lunch like double dates with Lexi, Macy, and Macy's boyfriend Caleb. Her little brother is pretty cute, he's only eight years old now. We talked to some of her friends, I met some new people. Some people asked about the car, which I couldn't help feel a little smug over. I talked with Caleb, and Macy and someone who looked similar to the other three Gallo children tapped my shoulder. I could only guess it was Nathan Gallo. "Hi, I'm Nate. Ah, Lexi and Macy's older brother. So, you must be Riley, I was just talking to Lexi and she said I'd better introduce myself and stuff." He said casually. No threats thank goodness. We ended up on the subject of football. Then he brought up something I didn't know he knew. "So, I saw you put a ring on my little sister's finger." He said casually. "So, when'd you pop the question?" He asked. "This morning actually." I answered as calmly as possible. "Married life…it's nice man. You chose a nice girl. Don't mess with her though. She doesn't like to be messed with." He said. "I gotta go; my wife needs me to be back for this house looking. Later, it was nice meeting you." He sounded sincere. "You too, take care." I said surprised.

LEXI POV AFTER HONEYMOON:

We had the greatest time. Beautiful everything for the wedding, and Rome was one of the best things in the world. We had married about a year after he proposed, and I'd be graduating next year. I have to admit I've been learning a lot about the human brain. He drove the Ferrari from the airport to the home he had his cousin who's a real estate agent, and home seller recommend for us. Sounds like we don't have to pay anything off because we didn't need loans. It was a very friendly neighborhood, and it had schools by it, and the house sounded like it was supposed to be spacious but only Riley's seen it. "Come on." He blindfolded me too so it'd be a surprise. He shut the garage door and took off the blindfold. "Wow! Double garage, I like that…" I smiled approvingly. He led me inside, and I got a view of a slight mini hallway, you could hang coats and have shoes here, and to the left of it was a laundry room. "I like that." I pointed out. He pulled me into the huge first floor. I gasped. "Riley! Our stuff!" I exclaimed. "Friends, neighbors, family. They wanted to help so they moved our stuff in. No unpacking except clothes, and food. Well that I think anyways." He said. I hugged him tightly. "This is great!" I exclaimed. The living room was a very large open space, with our couch and TV and armchairs inside, along with some artwork on the walls, candles on shelves, and our books in the shelves. (A/N: Just so you know if you've seen the movie _Life as we know it_ I'm using that house as their house, and neighborhood but with different neighbors…) if you walked completely straight from the mini hall from the garage, you'd go to the main hallway, and if you kept going straight it'd be the dining room, and then if you went back it was the sun porch, to the right a little more was the kitchen, where you could enter the living room from too. "New stainless steel appliances, electric stove, an island, counter-space, cabinet space." I muttered checking the great things I wanted and got off my list as I went through. When I opened the huge double door fridge, there was some things from neighbors left inside. Back out to the main hallway, up the stairs was four bedrooms including the master, which had a bathroom with shower and Jacuzzi tub. There was three bathrooms total in the house. One downstairs, one upstairs, and one in the master bedroom. We also had two bedrooms, plus we could make one an office. This'd be nice. Plus it was only a fifteen minute drive to Abigail and Ben's, and ten from the city that had Madddie's apartment building. Our back yard was big thankfully, too. "Riley, you chose the best house. I love you so much." I whispered into his neck. He carried me into the bedroom, where we actually slept, from being so tired. Yup, I couldn't wait to see the start of my new life here.


End file.
